


Cookies

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cookies, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, childhood cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Stiles wants to know who is making Derek amazing cookies, and then there are revelations.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This makes a bakers dozen (13) on updates for today. On a mission to finish, even though most have been written for months... I mean MONTHS!! It's all change from here on as there will only be one concept for each prompt. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas, and the prompt is the title.
> 
> I have no beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf or get any cashola from writing this. I just have a mind that likes to tinker with their lives <3
> 
> Please leave kudos and cookies ;)

When Stiles got the munchies at Derek’s new place, thank god he sold the block with the loft, Stiles would find himself hunting through the cupboards to find the right thing to eat or prepare. Pot Noodles, box Mac’N’Cheese…but finding the cookies in that tub just about sent him over the edge. First there were these white choc chip and raspberry ones that were amazing, then Smarties cookies with that crunch-mmm- but it was when Stiles found peanut butter, oat and raisin cookies that he started to get suspicious. Because stores did not often make them, and the bakery in town definitely did not make them.

Stiles took some home for the shift at the station in the morning, and tried not to think about it, but when he was at Dereks two days later, there were more of the same.

Derek was on the deck of his house facing out into the preserve, a new build just on the edge rather than his old family home deeper in, and was reading when Stiles strode onto the back deck with a cookie in hand.

‘Okay, confess, who is making you these cookies?’ he demanded, taking a hard bite.

‘“Hey Derek, how are you?” Hi Stiles, how are you? Yeah I’m good, thanks for asking.’ Derek drawled without looking up from his book.

‘Hey, Sourwolf. You ok? Good. Who made the cookies?’

Derek took a deep breath and marked his page with a bookmark and placed it on the table. ‘Does it matter? You like them, right? So do I, so it’s all good.’

‘What, yes! No, it’s not that it’s important, except I want mine own and not to keep stealing your stash. Do you think your mystery person would make some for me? More of those PB, oat and raisin ones, coz they are so good, they are like, almost as good as what I remember sex to be like.’ Derek coughed and pinked in the cheeks, and Stiles’ mind made lightening fast connections.

‘Oh my god, please tell me you aren’t dating the person who made them. That would be awkward.’

‘Nope, definitely not dating the person making them.’ Derek took a breath. ‘Look just have them when they appear, don’t make a big deal.’

Stiles sat down shoulder to shoulder with Derek, and slouched against him. ‘But this is a big deal okay. These are the same cookies my mom would bake for me when I was… And I told you about them a few weeks ago, and then… Oh my god, Derek you’ve been making these amazing cookies and you have been keeping your skills a secret from me!’

Derek ran his hands over his face and turned to Stiles. ‘Look, baking calms me, and makes me feel closer to my mom. And you enjoy my cookies and I enjoy watching you happy, so I make things I know you will like for when you’re here, because I know that you like them, and I like you. So just accept the cookies and be happy that I like you and want to make you happy, ok?’

There was silence and Derek nodded, happy that he’d stunned Stiles into silence without thinking too much on exactly how.

‘You like me?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Enough to make me cookies when you know I’m missing my mom and you’re missing your mom?’

‘Yes, Stiles, I… I don’t like it when your sad, so-‘

‘Oh my god-‘ Stiles gasped, ‘-you like me, like me! You like making me happy, and, shit Derek…’

Stiles watched the light blush on Derek’s cheeks grow deeper and allowed a hand to drift over to his face, cupping the designer stubble style he was rocking. It was a turn on about one hundred precent of the time, and Stiles had been sitting on his long term crush for so long that he had given up hope that Derek would ever SEE him. ‘Derek, I have been into you for like the last eight years of my life. How did you not know this?’

‘I knew then, back at the beginning, but you were sixteen, madly in love with Lydia and then, I needed to get away, and you never asked me to stay. I just figured it was gonna be something that would always linger, in the background for us, and we’d never act on it. And when I came back…’

‘I was leaving for college, and you never asked me to stay.’ Stiles took a deep calming breath and leaned into Derek’s space a little more. ‘I wouldn’t have asked you, back then to stay. All the things that happened to you back then, I wouldn’t have been surprised if you never came back. I was half expecting you to come home with a girlfriend and a baby, if you ever did.’

‘I wouldn’t have asked you to stay. I wanted you to live and experience something normal. Y’know, see where the relationship with Lydia would go, date if there were other interests. And if we were supposed to have our time…’

‘Bake me cookies of love?’ Stiles beamed.

‘Yeah, I guess. And be there for you, let you into my life, show you I’m not so broken anymore.’

They lapsed into silence, and Derek entwined his hand with one of Stiles own, and grinned to himself as Stiles tucked further into his side. Maybe PB, raisin and oat were the cookies of love after all.


End file.
